


Lady of Nightmares

by Alley_of_the_Labyrinth



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, evil original character, song lyrics in fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_of_the_Labyrinth/pseuds/Alley_of_the_Labyrinth
Summary: Years after her journey Sarah is still haunted by the Labyrinth, she hates to admit the truth and starts to think the only way to get rid of them is to write them down-but what if the nightmare came true-Will Sarah lose everything she tried to find. Will Jareth suffer?





	1. New Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Note-I don't own the Labyrinth if I did I would have Jareth and Sarah end up together. The ONE True Pairing
> 
> The characters I own are the British fangirls, Lyle and Arrow and the Nightmare Queen
> 
> Also, I played with the idea of it actually happening and then the movie coming out-kinda gives the reason for Sarah to have her idea of hurting.
> 
> Please be kind, I finally decided to join A03 after reading the wonderful works from many people here, and I wanted to share my own.

_And it was said that she would return._  
_Out of fear for her lover_  
_Both were in danger._  
_Her nightmares were hard to explain._  
_But her love seemed fragile enough that she would be able to give up her pride and call for him to return to her life._  
_She finally admits she misses him. But says it was out of fear for them both._  
_She didn't know if she wanted to return._  
_For it might have hurt him and she or she would have gone crazy either way_  
_She was afraid he wouldn't love her if she had gone crazy._  
_"I admit I love you and I always will. And I fear you but it's not for my safety but for your own my King, my Jareth"_  
_And her world went black once again_  
_He cried at her bedside it had been so long since the labyrinth last saw the Goblin King's tears._  
_"Can't live within you"_

**Chapter 1 New Ends**

  
Not many knew of Sarah Williams, as she was from a small town in the often rainy parts of America. She loved her fairy tales and fantasies, things that the mind so creatively makes. Except this Sarah moved to England 5 years after her little adventure/dream. She was going to a great college now. At her age of 19 almost 20; she had almost forgotten all about him. She didn't even want to speak his name in her memory fear he would show up then leave her again. Her brother Toby was only 6, starting school back in America. She didn't need to worry about him, but as a sister she did. She even brought with her all her old fairy tales about Goblins, Mazes, and Kings just so he wouldn't find interest in them. So he wouldn't find something to lose; like she did. 'Stop!' she yelled at herself feeling the urge just to whisper his name and she couldn't help but fear the consequence of doing so.  
  
He had ruined the rest of the year for her; when she had 'returned' from this dream or adventure, whatever people wanted to call it. Her life was almost ruined completely. She kept listening to the type of music bring him into her life words he spoke to her were in these songs. She had grown from that now. It was cool at first but she wasn't a child anymore. She had nightmares of seeing him and losing him over and over again. So she didn't sleep. It was all about him.  
  
But when she turned on her iPod and put her headphones on her head she remembered she forgot to delete that music.  
"No one can blame you for walking away too much rejection no love injection….find someone true…Don't tell me truth hurts little girl cause it hurts like Hell…it's only forever not long at all…Underground"  
  
"No I'm grown up I don't need you in my head Jareth!" she tossed her headphones and iPod off her. She screamed his name in pain then she set her suitcase on the bed in the dead silence that followed.  
The song still played in her head…"Damn it, leave me alone!" she yelled.

  
"I wonder what her bloody problem is" one whispered as a group of girls passed by looking into her room  
"Jareth get out of my head! Get these monsters out of my head!" Sarah yelled again falling to her knees holding her head trying to think of anything but him and them.

A few minutes passed and a girl came in singing a song Sarah recognized. "…..shake my pretty little head….no problems….no clothes to worry about….when things get wild Chilly Down Chilly Down" she laughed at hummed the rest.

"Hey there," the girl smiled at Sarah; who mostly liking now was going crazy. The girl was, tall her hair tightly braided against her skull and was still quite lengthy. "I'm Lyle I hope you don't mind it but I have a lot of Labyrinth stuff. Big fan of the movie and book you know."  
"No, I don't mind" ' _Just don't say those lines_ ' Sarah smiled at Lyle.  
  
"I'm Sarah, Sarah Williams I was into it once-David Bowie I loved his music from the movie" she agreed with the girl, best thing to do if you were to have a roommate was to make friends.  
"I know he is so hot. He played Jareth very well. You have the same first name as the girl-maybe…OH what if the Labyrinth was true-would you take me! Please take me if it is real!" Lyle cheered acting was on her side.  
  
'You don't know how close you are to the truth Lyle. Why speak his name-I bet he's watching-I HATE YOU JARETH you're killing me' Sarah sneered looking to a picture on Lyle's bed it was the exact same one she left at home David Bowie dressed as Jareth. But she was lying to herself, and that's why she hated it.

"Hey is this yours?" Lyle handed Sarah back her iPod breaking Sarah's stupid argument with herself and the inanimate picture, the argument was one-sided of course.  
  
"Yeah…I got annoyed and didn't realize I tossed it off" Sarah was about to take it back when Lyle read the song playing on it.  
  
"Within you- I loved that at scene oh how I wish I was her," Lyle said dreamily confusing Sarah.  
  
"What if Jareth had a brother, then I could dance with them." Sarah shook her head quickly.  
Knowing the movie as it seemed much clearer than her new friend. "No you're confused the dance scene was 'As the world falls down'" she got up from the ground and sat back on her bed. "And as a matter of fact I heard that there will be a new book, or that might have been the fiction I read…clueless…I'm actually trying to move on from the story-even if David Bowie has really good music some of it is really addicting." ' _Too addicting I'm sick; monsters are in my head stealing you away from me'_


	2. Truth or Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be a little honest after the trip to the Labyrinth who wouldn't go insane?

Chapter 2 Truth or Lie

Let's be clear between them, Lyle and Sarah were strangers to one another. Lyle only knew what she came here to do once she sensed the magical shift. Also teasing the poor woman worked in her favor. And well our dear Sarah is known to the Labyrinth world as a champion runner; however, she was but a shadow of her true self, aboveground.

"True. But what is "within you" in?" Lyle asked her, to get back on topic or their interest. Also, she didn't care for a note about a sequel. 'Like that would happen' she scoffed to herself, not knowing the full story of this Sarah person but knowing enough that between worlds anything could change.  
Sarah blinked for a second-Oh yeah get back on topic. Don't spoil what you're doing. So, she continued her on her feelings about the Goblin King.  
  
"The Goblin King is basic confessing his love to dear Miss Williams before she leaves him and goes back to the real world with her baby brother. He is saying how much he loved her and yet she refused him so he could never live within her heart. But he would still love her no matter how much she continues to refuse him. The movie clearly ends with her happy to be home with her brother safe…but I believe she begins to regret ever leaving him." Sarah said as her eyes drifted back to the picture again. How she missed him so much and her friends from long ago; as the monsters haunted her dreams and not him. She wanted it to be him, not these monsters every time-taking him away…  
  
"That's very insightful Sarah let me guess you wish you were with Jareth yourself…come on I'm right aren't I?" Lyle couldn't help but see it in her eyes. Sarah was reflecting on her thoughts deeply. Lyle knew the truth but she was undercover for her king.  
  
"No, I never thought about the Goblin King after watching the movie-only how only Miss Williams felt afterword" _'no I'm writing the sequel…that guy drove me so crazy that I asked if I could. The only ONE damn reason I'm living here. Monsters, I'm writing about monsters and him.'_  
  
"Yeah right… _'totally not true you love him'_ you know I feel tempted to try… _'you're going to hate me for this'_ just to see if he would come you know" she giggled that was the way she was.  
  
"If you do I'll hate you-But it won't work- I screamed his name once already he didn't show" ' _please don't Lyle it would ruin me-I won't believe it if it actually happens'_  
  
"One who says she hates actually loves" Lyle smiled and looked out the window. Sarah glared as she knew that line from her parents.  
  
"And I dare you to say it with me!" Lyle laughed knowing full well that he was waiting to hear it from her lips as well.  
  
"You're not good at lying," she told Sarah who was on the edge for her emotions.  
  
"NO, I WILL DO NO SUCH THING HE BROKE MY HEART!" Sarah screamed at Lyle who barely flinched. Standing up she glared at the window. "I wish the bastard was here to see me in such pain!" she cried. Nothing happened at first, she was lying, he didn't break her heart she broke it herself. She wanted him at her side to know he was safe.  
"  
You didn't say it right," Lyle said to Sarah as if the wishing part actually did something to call upon the King, himself.  
  
"I don't care," Sarah said at first but she took a closer step to the window, her palms rested on the seal. She closed her eyes and whispered. First Lyle didn't hear it but it was nothing of importance. Then the whisper grew a little louder. She spoke faintly "I wish my Goblin King was here to see me in the pain I inflicted on myself because I loved and still love him. No matter the pain it has caused me." She looked up outside the window to see the moon was out and a white owl on a branch…  
  
"Hell no it did" she muttered running out the room not believing that he really cared about her. That he had the same feelings no matter how long it had been  
  
"Stay away from me Jareth! Please stay away" she cried shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the reality of the man. Things were flooding back into her head even her nightmares. He really heard her plea for him to love her again.  
  
"Well, you heard her…she needs you." Lyle laughed and disappeared into dust back to the underground.  
  
"Thank you, Lyle" Jareth sighed and flew into Sarah's room and transformed into his natural self.  
"Oh Sarah!" he called out to her walking out of the room. Bad the thing was this was an all girl/women college. So as Jareth stepped out of the room all the girls around in the main hall gasped.  
  
"A MAN LADIES AFTER HIM!"  
 _'Oh, no-Lyle you didn't tell me about this'_ he was surrounded by a lot of British women.  
  
"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have made it to the second chapter-thank you for reading
> 
> What Sarah says is my insight on what might have gone though Sarah's head at the end of the movie or during the ball scene
> 
> Lyle already knows half of the story she likes diging though
> 
> Once the full story is posted let me know if you want to know Lyle's back story in merges with an idea I have for Jareth's of course.


	3. A Will of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to review and tell me if you see any problems-I will update fast if I get reviews-thanks
> 
> Song used-David Bowie's "Within you"
> 
> I do not own Labyrinth-just Sarah's nightmare-Lyle and some other characters that come later

_For the Goblin King fell in love with the girl. So he gave her certain powers,_ and in magic, there is power in a name.

Her voice cried out to him. Crying out in its' own argument; against her own wishes. That sudden voice caught all the girls and even Jareth off guard. Sarah stood at the very edge of the crowd in the back of the hall. Tears were staining down her face but she wasn't afraid now.  
Not of him, she could never be afraid of the Goblin King she defeated him. But she was afraid of the other things that would take him away from her. He tormented her mind and she was left in the dark and if she was going to suffer she needed him to see that. Show him that before they would take him again how much pain she had to suffer on her own fault.  
"You sick bastard," she started slowly walking back towards him. "Why the hell do I suffer for you?" again her breath was ragged she cried and screamed so much even her whispers had hurt.   
"So I love you, there I said it. I love you, Goblin King. Why does it torment me so?" Soon her steps turned into a run. She came back running to him the women separated and left the hall. He accepted her with open arms.  
  
"Sarah my Sarah I missed you" he whispered in her ear not wanting to argue with her at the moment knowing she wasn't in such a condition to do so. Also, how could he; she was very fragile. Still, he was only doing his job then, okay maybe he went too far by watching her.  
She forgot all her anger all her fear. He was finally realistic again no more dreams to hold onto cried in his hold "you're such an idiot Jareth. Making me break my own heart leaving me" she gripped on to his arms crying on his perfect clothing.  
  
"No more crying love" But she still cried and continued to talk to him as if she still feared he would disappear again.  
  
"Why? Why did you do this to me…why only haunt me why only further the pain of thinking it was only a non-existent dream. Jareth did you know this would happen?" she wanted to ask _'Do you know you're going to be taken away again?'_ but she was unsure if she should speak it.  
He didn't answer her. She looked up at him ' _still as tall as ever you're real I can't lose you'_ looking into his mismatched eyes hoping maybe to find the answer she needed. Jareth began to dance now holding Sarah close to him; twirling her so gentle hoping she would remember one last song.

_There's such a sad love_  
 _Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_  
 _Open and closed within your eyes_  
 _I'll place the sky_ within _your eyes_  
 _There's such a fooled heart_  
 _Beating so fast_  
 _A love that will last within your heart_  
 _I'll place the moon within your heart_  
 _As the pain sweeps through Makes no sense for you_  
 _Every thrill has gone Wasn't too much fun at all_  
 _But I'll be there for you As the world falls down_  
 _Though we're strangers till now_  
 _We're choosing the path between the stars_

Sarah smiled and allowed Jareth to move her around she laid her head on his chest. She just wants to relax now. Things were so confusing. But his love was real. Finally, his love was real.  
Now she was trying to stay awake, as she felt so tired. Close her eyes and hold him forever. She had struggled not too dream of him being taken from her; not to find him in her world only to disappear again. She struggled to stay in reality all those years trying hard to forget. Now here he was dancing with her no fancy ballroom necessary no awkward feelings between crowd and dance floor. It was real.  
She yawned now slipping her hands between them laying her hands against his chest. He continued to hold her close moving in a small circle ever so slightly. Smirking he kissed he hair and lifted her.

If you thought that it was a story of competition; it might have been; Jareth won the true feelings of Sarah as she found love and happiness. But this is no competition, this is a story of Sarah's dream.  
Yawning again Sarah realized Jareth was carrying her bridal style back into her room. He laid her down and kissed her lips. "Sarah my dear; why are you so tired?" she didn't answer at first; she found herself snuggling against him.  
"When you're not around I can't sleep…I won't dare close my eyes. I'm so tired I just want to lie in your arms" she muttered he almost could not hear the silent plea in her voice, he let a small worried smile come to his lips when he heard confuse such a deep thought. But he wondered why.


	4. Dream of Reality

 Chapter 4 Dream or Reality

"It's just not me either is it?" he asked she would've fallen asleep one time or another, even without him nearby. She didn't need him that badly did she? She didn't answer him, of course, most of her life-he was considered a fantasy-a person of a world that did not exist outside the human mind of a child. But him here now, he, Jareth the Goblin King is real-real as the tired girl in his arms as she believed in the Underground as much as she believed in other fantasy tales.  
"Sarah what is wrong?" she didn't answer him again as she just yawned and snuggled against him, hugging his arm. He tried to push her down on the bed; she just hugged his arm tighter.

_Love me, love me, love me, love me_   
_Say you do_

"Don't leave please don't; I'll have nightmares if you do" she begged him in another yawn. Her green eyes hidden behind her pale eyelids, but the look on her face…  
"Nightmares? What type of nightmares?" he decided to have her in his hold once more, as he sat down on her bed instead.  
"These Creatures were nothing like the ones in your Labyrinth. They were dark black creatures taking you away from me. I couldn't stand to see it every night so I tried not to sleep…I listen to music. But it ended up reminding me of you…so I…I just don't know. Just please don't leave me."

"Never" Jareth whispered in her hair pulling her even closer to him, as much as humanly possible. She looked up at him meeting his mismatched eyes, with her own faded green ones.  
"Thank you" she finally fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at her sleeping form it was time he would have to return to his home.

_Let me fly away_   
_With you_   
_For my love is like_   
_The wind_

_'No…please… don't I need him! Please oh god please" she begged the shadows but the creatures didn't look back at her-if they did she couldn't tell. "Don't leave me Jareth!' she cried seeing Jareth being guided away from her, she was stuck in a cell, a dark creepy cell and these creatures were separating them. 'PLEASE COME BACK!' she cried louder it just grew darker as her tears hit the coal-colored floor, she was all alone._ "No Jareth please COME BACK" that was enough to really get his attention.

_And wild is the wind_   
_Wild is the wind_

"Sarah…" his voice called to her but she couldn't see where it would be coming from.

"Please don't leave me" she cried into the darkness still feeling as if she failed all whom she cared about.

"Sarah love," he said again but to her, it was just a distant echo.  
"The creatures…Jareth come back to me" she cried out. "Don't trust them!"  
"Sarah love I'm here," he said once more fear in his voice. What was going on in her head what were these creatures? He tried to shake her awake but that only caused her to flinch.

_Like a leaf clings_   
_To the tree_   
_Oh, my darling,_   
_Cling to me_

She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her worried.  
"Jareth!" she cried happily. He was there with her safe. Oh god, her nightmares really were getting worse.  
"I'm here love" she hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet lovable nothings in her ear for a long while.  
"Where am I?" she asked scarred her hands gripping the blanket when she moved out of the hold.

"My bedroom, but that right now is not important. What is this another nightmare? Are you okay" he whispered again. She scared him so much. He was so worried about her.

"They took you away again and left me-but this time you went willingly. Don't trust them," she whispered pulling away from him. He barely heard her.

"What do you mean, love," he asked her. "Who shouldn't I trust?" this confused him a bit.

"I don't trust my dreams anymore-they may come true-don't you dare leave me." Jareth only nodded. He got up from the bed and moved to the side. She looked up at him scarred lifting an arm hoping to get him back quicker. He picked up a book he had taken with them. Okay, he didn't take it Lyle took it and left it here in his room.

"Is this the creature? Or creatures?" he asked slowly waiting for her to react. She only nodded fear flashing her eyes before she turned away for him not to see.

"Sarah why have you been reading things like this…" he lost words walking closer to her. He sat with her once again taking her chin in his hand making her face him.

"To save Toby" she muttered taking the book "he doesn't need this" rubbing her fingers along the bindings. He moved his hand to her shoulder.

"But Sarah…" again she stopped him from speaking.

"I'm having freaking nightmares because of this Jareth! He doesn't need these fantasies at his age!" she was screaming. At the moment she didn't care all she wanted was for him and her brother to be safe. She didn't care or at the moment realize that she was in his realm or reality.

She broke down in tears just visualizing the black creatures and a sickening grin of a woman dressed in black from head to toe-like she won over everything her glowing eyes set on.

"Don't trust them, don't know what to do" she muttered to herself, rocking her body back and forth as she curled into a ball. Jareth got up from where he was and just stood by her side watching her. Before he could no longer watch her suffer, so he knelt by her side this time taking her hands in his. He had to show her that is love was real, that their world was real that they could handle the fright and fight to come their way. She was young in the magic coming towards her, and there would be more for her to face whatever she was attracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment and tell me what you think, there will be updates and changes compared to the fanfiction post-  
> song lyrics added to this chapter is David Bowie's Wild is the Wind


	5. Another Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more going on, a little more plot.

Chapter 5: Another Truth

  
"Sarah, my precious," Jareth started just to make sure she was listening to him. "I love you- I think you need to rest your head for a while. Don't think about these things now. All I want you to do is sleep, I will return" she looked at him as he helped her. She wanted to refuse but he kissed her forehead and laid her down and covered his royal blankets over her. He left the room in a wink and appeared in the throne room.

And in the room, in its goblin covered styles, the throne low to the ground before dipping circle. "So she put this on herself? Why" he asked really for himself as his brother and Lyle appeared before him. Arrow dressed in a similar fashion to his own, the billowing shirt sleeves and tight vest and tight pants, and books, and Lyle had a purple sash across her chest. Lyle's hair was in a half braid and what was at the end of that flowed like an ink river.

"People have been calling her crazy Jareth…'the crazed David Bowie fan and fictional writer' and she has it made." His brother replied, his voice a little lighter than the Goblin King's.

"She went to England, to protect her brother and to write dare I say it a sequel to her pain" Lyle sighed staring at him. They knew a lot of the above world and how Sarah Williams, had it made even in her crazy state.

"If that is right…" Jareth tried to think he was so confused. Something was wrong with his Sarah, something seriously wrong.

"I am RIGHT. You know what; we just should have never done this!" suddenly Lyle disappeared.

"So…wait I'm the idiot?" Jareth asked still in confusion.

"Yes," Arrow replied getting up removing the goblins from his legs.

"You are no help to me brother" Jareth rubbed his head just staring at him. They stared at each other mismatched eyes not blinking from either side.

"Just go check on her I know you want to" then he turned away disappearing in search for Lyle.

Jareth returned to his room in a flash and looked back at her, she wasn't asleep.

"Hey you, I thought I said you need to sleep." he whispered to her sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yes I know" she replied a little light blush on her cheeks. "Can you stay for a while please?"

"Of course" he took her hand in his rubbing it gently. She smiled closing her eyes again; he leaned down to kiss her lips. But her face turned so his lips meet her cheek. He sighed moving away, he slowly pulled his hand from her grasp. But she tried to keep her grip on his gloved hand.   
  
"Stay please, don't let go" she muttered her dreams coming back to her.

"I'm not going to leave you," he said to her, comforting her with words, how alone did his precious feel.

"You better not" Lyle sneered appearing into the room as well.

"I thought you've gone and spent some time with those weird wild creature (1) things?" Jareth said to her.

"Nah their too bored today; and I came to apologize" she looked over at Sarah how gripped Jareth's hand tighter, her eyes wide open.

"Lyle?" she blinked a few times looking at Lyle. Wasn't she…it couldn't have been. She was going crazy and she didn't like it one bit. But soon Jareth was helping her to sit up. She continued to look at Lyle, and a bubble of anger grew in her. She wanted to scream at her for making this all happen way too quickly. But the look on her face said something like _'I'm worried about you, I'm sorry if I…'_

"I forgive you Lyle" she spoke in a whisper. "It's not your fault."

"I agree with you there, I swear I didn't want to hurt you, I should have never come in the first place." She swayed a little in her purple gown.

"It's alright, no one is at fault here" ' _just me'_ she wanted to continue but didn't want to worry Jareth. Jareth kissed her lightly again and she smiled at him.

"Sarah do you want me here to help you sleep?" he whispered in her hear.

"But you have a kingdom to run-you really shouldn't worry about me" she replied she didn't want to seem too weak. She would get over it soon it just her worries nothing for him to worry about. But hearing him say those words…

"My brother shall take care of that," Jareth laughed aloud. Jareth needed to stay by her side and watch over her. Arrow could handle a few goblins without him.

"Your brother?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I told you" Lyle filled in with a giggle.

"I-I thought that was just being a fangirl…"

"I'm a really good actress" she winked at Sarah.

"True" Jareth sighed "I made you mine precious" he laughed once again as she glared at him. _'why do I love you?'_

"I so want to hit you right now Jareth. But I'm tired-" she groaned as her stomach growled. "And hungry it seems" she muttered. _'When did I last eat?'_

"I know exactly what you need!" Lyle smiled walking out onto the balcony. _'Please don't let it be a peach'_ Sarah thought darkly, she hated peaches, from the normal fruit to a pie or even flavoring.

"Um, Lyle one peach in a human life…" _'so knew it! Wait did he just say one is enough?'_

"She's a Fae Jareth" Lyle sighed "she needs it" she gave him the peach to give to her.

"I'm a what?" Sarah said trying not to scream looking at him as if the man had grown ahead or twenty. The peach in her hand almost fell to the floor but it landed neatly in the sheets before her.

"Sarah, please calm down." Both Lyle and Jareth said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OC Lyle likes exploring the Labyrinth and knows the grounds of where each creature of the Labyrinth like to hang. She does relax with The Fireys often.


	6. Turning Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Daniel Bedingfield, I thought it would fit for these two-this is just the start of the adventure between Sarah's mind, her distress and her love for the Goblin King  
> I own nothing but Lyle and Arrow and Lady Nightmare everything else i.e. Jareth and Sarah, Jareth's Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson

"The last time I had one of those I…I didn't feel so good" Jareth knew, of course, having gifted to her through Hoggle, she would be hard to handle.

' _Knew it was a trap, well hell to this if I am to be his queen he's going to get a lot of hell from me after these nightmares leave!_ Wait a minute what in the world am I thinking _….stupid nightmares!'_

"Fine" she took the offered fruit, then taking a small bite she chewed it, she didn't feel dizzy this time. So she closed her eyes and turned to rest once more on his shoulder.   
  
"Thank you, Sarah" he rubbed her shoulder gently. Jareth smiled down at her and wondered what she would dream this time.

"These make me so tired" she yawned, feeling one weight exchange for another.

"I'm here love," he told her as he turned to help her down on the pillow. "Keep the Goblins out Lyle," he told his brother's girl as she disappeared out of the room.

Sarah looked up at him nervously thinking he said demons. He kissed her softly climbing into the bed next to her. She sighed closing her eyes to send her into sleep.

 

The peach took her mind into another realm; A realm of white with crystals…something like when she was younger. She was dressed in a simple black dress, in simple shoes as well. No one else was around. Not even her love. She looked into one of the Crystals and saw a tall woman staring back at her with a chain around her neck. Suddenly the white room turned black and howls began.   
  
"I wish Jareth was here" she quickly said wanting his protection.

  
  


"He won't come" a woman's voice laughed at her. "You know where I put him and you're here"

  
  


"Please let me see him" she begged the voice.

  
  


"No I won't he doesn't know you, you've changed"

  
  


"You're not me!"

  
  


"Come now finish your story and let me win and I'll let you go free"

  
  


"Jareth please be safe" she whispered as the voice suddenly pulled her to a desk. Pages flew past her and she knew what they read. Once she had defeated the Goblin King, she herself had gone crazy. Crazy for power, she took one of his crystals without his knowledge. Made her wish and she became the voice, changing the Goblins into evil creatures to be under her rule. But the most beautiful things you would see in the lightwere these evil beings. Her evil-self was gorgeous the reason Jareth never knew he would've been taken over.

  
  


"Finish it-kill him"

  
  


"No"

  
  


"Kill him" it ordered again.

  
  


"I can't I love him," she said.

  
  


"KILL HIM" the voice yelled at her.

  
  


Another flash of pages she didn't remember writing. But she knew what they said.

  
  


_"Send him to the dungeon!" I yelled to my minions. He didn't say a word. Just his eyes begging to be let go. But I didn't pay any attention to him. For I have won I will take it over…_

  
  


"No, this isn't right!" she stopped reading it, she hated seeing that in her head, she was losing him all over again.

  
  


"He is to die" the voice rang out.

  
  


"No" Sarah begged, gripping the chain at her neck. She put this on herself, creating this nightmare. Watching the creatures take him again and again.

  
  


"Please…" she started to cry unable to escape this dream no this nightmare. "I need to hear his voice…anything to know he's still alive"

"He still his and it's a wrenched song" the voice hissed as if in pain.

  
  


"It must mean something let me…" she begged he had some power left, oh god it brought tears to her eyes.

  
  


"NO, then you'll never finish" the voice growled, it needed her anger her distress-the voice feed on her misery.

  
  


"I don't want to"

  
  


"Shut up! You will! I will be queen!" Then a song broke through the dark walls…The voice screamed and disappeared Sarah moved to the doors.

 

She saw him crying by the wall. She began to sing the words he hummed.

" _If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?"_

She finally saw him. But here he was in pain. She wanted that stopped she couldn't bear to see him like this.

_"If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?"_

She reached out to him, trying to touch his palms that laid still. He looked up at her and smiled and continued to sing with her.

 _If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_  

  
  


His mismatched eyes twinkled as he sung with her softly. This was perfect, it was turning into a dream she would keep with her. This dream had her Jareth safe.

  
  


_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

  
  


He stood up and grasped her hands kissing them lightly. 

  
  


_I never know what the future brings_ , that was somewhat of a lie, she thought, how could the king of goblins not know what the future had in store for her. Maybe he was like her, losing his train of thought looking at her as she looked at him.  
 _But I know you're here with me now_ The bars that separated them disappeared and she got closer to him.

But suddenly it all faded again he was gone from her view from her touch. "Jareth please come back, I didn't mean to send you there" She screamed in her dream as a new scene came. Here she stood at the beginning of it all the entrance to the Labyrinth, where she first talked to him when she first was challenged by him. She continued to sing the words trying to call him back.

 _I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

 _  
_She started running in her dream to try to get back to the castle, she saw him at every dead end whispering to her to come back. She reached the castle with him waiting for her.

_  
If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?_

_  
_She woke up with tears in her eyes. He was there by her side. It was only a dream. Because somehow it ended happy, close enough but she didn't wake up screaming. What scared her was that he was so close to her. Her arms moved to touch the one that lay against her stomach.

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?_

 

 _  
_"Jareth, I love you I can't lose you" she murmured waking up from the dream. "These nightmares are my fault"

"What do you mean precious thing?" he whispered to her he held her hand in one of his; she opened her eyes and looked at him. It was all just a dream, she had him right here.

"It's hard to explain," she said at first whipping the tears from her eyes. "But ever since I began writing the sequel everything went wrong. Just everything you disappeared…and now…" she stoped and sat up leaning over him smiling gently. "I think I know how to end it."

 


	7. An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still hoping for comments. As I rework this story. Please tell me what you think. 
> 
> A little further along, hoping to bring more of Lady Nightmare out.

Chapter 7 An Answer?

Jareth looked to her confused a little getting up from the bed; he fixed his top and sat back down. The young King was doing his best not to show too much of his concern over the human girl. The room they were in, rather simple for his own tastes, but he didn't wish to scare her with more. Nothing hanging from the ceiling, other then a few soft fabric curtains, the open window out to the Labyrinth itself, like many of his windows looked out around his Labyrinth. Jareth loved her with his whole being, his everything. Ever since he heard her call for help, watching her travel, then really losing her. He had watched her until she started to drift away, unknown to the pain she was in and still suffering from. 

He would do anything for her. He was happy to see she seemed better.  
"I love you my king" she kissed him once again. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him. 

"Now how is that my Sarah, how will you end your nightmares?" he asked her. To answer his query she sighed sadly and looked away from him. He sat up and she moved to sit next to him. "I'll have to return above ground and finish the book."  
"I'll come with you"  
"Jareth it's an all girl school…you remember what happened?" she asked in with a small smile.   
"Right?" she laughed when he made a disgusted face, the chase of women after a good looking British sounding man. "They were all over you, and I'm the bloody crazy girl you love."

"Now that is true, but do you have to go up there to finish it?"  
"Yes, and I would love to be with you too but how?"  
"I'll become a teacher…or we can get home there for a while...."

"No Jareth, stay here just, please. I'll be okay. Now I have to go back or I'll forget and the dream will keep hunting me till I do." She got off the bed and looked around. 'wait a bloody damn second I don't know how to leave!' she sighed annoyed and looked to a heartbroken king.  
"I'm still going with you," he said not as an order but as a gentle request. He came to her side and kissed her. "You will let me be at your side." She sighed and looked at him. 

"Fine…if I go crazy I'll blame it on you." She gripped his hands pulling him closer to her as she breathed in his sent.  
"You know we should get your fae powers in line" he then said, recalling that he had discussed her powers with his brother and Lyle. This fae given fruit giving off the magic of the kingdom and so on. 

"Just take us back up and teach me later" she shook her head at him, feeling tired and hoping that this idea of hers to finish the story would end the pain and the bad magic pouring from her. 

He did as she requested and they appeared back in her dorm.

Jareth noticed the door was still wide open so he took the advantage and started to kiss her. Sarah gasped wrapping her arms around him as she grasped at the attention and love her gave her. "Jareth what are you…oh god, that feels good" he kissed down her neck nipping so lightly to get a moan out of her rubbing her sides to receive shivers of pleasure. Moving back to her lips he noticed she closed her pools of green that he adored.

"This is no dream love" he laughed quietly, he wanted to look at her beautiful eyes, see the reality see that Sarah believed him.  
"Oh…stop playing and kiss me already!" she moaned opening one eye to stare up at the man when she noticed the very different ceiling. "Damn you fast"

"Dear Sarah I've been meaning to ask…why have you been cursing these words?" he asked her stepping away from her for a moment.

"Jareth..." she sighed looking at him, as her arms traveled down his and moved away from him. She felt the fabric of his shirt it was another sign that she never dreamt the entire thing, he was hers. "I just have issues that need to be delt with...okay and they're my problems and all that...don't worry" please don't worry about me.  
"If you say so love, now what job should I get?" he asked if almost casually and finally lets her go putting his hands on his hips. She smiles at him but turns away quickly.

"You could be the drama teacher," she says at first. "I have most of those classes anyway after my-well-talk with a doctor about the conditions" she muttered the last part, not sure if she really wanted him to hear it. But she looks at him once again.

"Sarah," he says unsure if he should really ask her what had been going on in her life.  
"Jareth the damn door is open….get the damn job before I'm kicked out." she suddenly yells, her eyes flashing before she begins to cry. "Damn I'm so sorry…it's happening again." Jareth is quick at her side; he could tell it was her newly found powers, and whatever lay in her mind that caused that anger to flash. He could see the pain in her eyes for yelling at him.  
"Where should I take you, love?" he whispered to her.

"No, I'm fine…just go and do that for me…need to finish the story-happy ending." she pushed him away meekly and sat at her desk. The book opened without her touching it and went to the page she stopped at. Jareth shook his head, he looked over her shoulder.  
Was there an answer to his beloved girl? Was there an answer for him to find so that he could help her? He watched as she looked over what she had written, it scared him.


	8. A Story of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Nightmare

**Chapter 8 A story of the night**

 

_"Send him to the dungeon!" I yelled to my minions. He didn't say a word. Just his eyes begging to be let go. Simply I didn't pay any attention to him. For I have won I will take it over and rule this pitiful land._

_"Sarah" he called out, I flinched, his voice still so haunting. I took his magic, he should be weak. Except his voice was everything, why can he still talk? I frowned and glared at my creatures._

_"Make sure I can't hear him!" I yell insurance to myself, taking a walk outside. My creatures stood around the edges of the balcony. They are gorgeous beings, long flowing hair, both males, and females; crispy black eyes, unlike those disgusting goblins. With a wave of my wrist, I sent to change the Labyrinth. Watching as their blackened figures ran above the land, I smiled as tall white and glass walls raised, I flicked my arms high as I could to look at the old castle before me._

_The walls turning to white clean stone, it was beautiful. It was my world; it was everything I wanted to change. I had everything I ever dreamt of. Closing my eyes I felt the wind's cold touch on my face. It was perfect._

_"Stop this," a voice said, strong and willful like mine but young in a way._

_"Not in a million years" I laugh, "I won, I take charge" I was sure of it, this was my place now, he couldn't stop me, I gave up everything to have this._

_"No you don't, look at yourself," the little voice said, it sounded like a mouse now._

_"I'm perfect," I say not doing as the voice seemed to ask. I didn't need to, I am perfect, there is nothing wrong with my being. Everything around me reflections perfection._

_"What happened to the Goblin King?" the person asked coming in front of me now. She has brown long hair, green narrowed eyes-no makeup, poor child. Dressed in a white blouse and tight black jeans, she's quite tall as well._

_"You've taken the life out of this place" she growls her hands touching a glass wall._

_"What life child? What life did this place have?" I ask her, this place had a life, not the one I desired but now it had, she wasn't going to stop me._

_"I ran here, for him,_ _**our brother** _ _" she gives it away so easily. So this was what I was, why is she fighting back? She won for "our" brother. He was safe to this unknown land that I would never allow him to enter, it was a small price to pay, I would never see him again, but that didn't matter, I had this, I had power. He didn't need me, I didn't need him._

_"He has lost dear girl," I say trying to make sure my voice was strong. I wouldn't think of what I left behind whom I was hurting they didn't matter, only I because I needed this, no one ever let me treat myself I was always the underdog. But look at me now, I am perfect. The Goblin King no longer had the power. No any power that belonged to a babe._

_"Never!" she yells. I am annoyed with this brat so again I flick my wrist and two of my creatures came behind her._

_She shrieks, fear in her eyes. She'll never know of this power I held._

_"Take her to the tower far away from the dungeon, keep her away from our prisoner" I ordered, they nodded and she was up there in seconds._  
  
"You are not able to rule here!" she cries…

 

Sarah's hand stopped she fainted on her work. It was late, she had been stressed. Jareth took her into his arms and set her on the bed. "I will be back, my love" he whispered in her ear. He exited her room and went down the hall. But he should have never left.

Finding what Sarah had called the Drama or was it Theater room. He made himself at home to it quickly set in a spell so no one noticed him as such as new arrival.

Unknown to him as he danced alone in the room, knowing he shouldn't disturb her sleep. A creature came from the shadows of her room. Sarah slept quietly unknown to that fact. It followed down the path the Goblin King had taken.

"Hello Jareth," it said, as the King turned he saw a young beautiful lady by the door.

"Good evening miss," he said, he was taken back so much for she looked like his Sarah.

"I won" she laughed, clasping her hands together Jareth fell to the ground as if he was attacked.   
  
"No, no my Sarah!" he screamed.

Too far-he was too far to save his love, unknown to the torture he would face himself.

"Bye bye above ground" the woman laughed and with another clap of her hands she took the Goblin King with her.

When Sarah woke from her bed, something felt off. Her book was gone and her door was closed. "Jareth?" she asked aloud, no reply.

"Jareth, stop playing around I know you can hear me!" she yelled but nothing. She got up from her bed and went to her bag. Somehow she thought she had to look through her notes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my best fanfiction, previously on Fanfiction.net and I thought I could share it with you.
> 
> So comments would be wonderful as I post updated chapters; if you like it or if you don't (be gentle) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to post more


End file.
